Historias
by Tear Hidden
Summary: Ojalá sí fueran los protagonistas.


**Ranma 1/2 es de Rumiko Takahashi. **

* * *

**Historias**

.

Soñar con un príncipe azul era de ingenuas y eso lo sabia Akane.

Ella también había sido una ingenua la mayoría de su infancia. En esos tiempos en los que creía que la historias de amor que leía en los cuentos eran reales y que pronto a ella le tocaría vivir su historia. Si, Akane lo sabía. A pesar de que siempre parece aferrarse a esas historias artificiales que a alguien en algún momento se le ocurrió para pasar el rato y también vender, por supuesto.

No es novedad verla pasar con un libro en mano y es que la azabache tiene millones de ellos.

Muchas veces se le ve con uno en manos, leyéndolo y sin desviar la vista en ningún momento. Son historias, llenas de aventuras, drama, pero sobre todo romance. Quizás debería dejarlo de una vez, pensaba siempre que terminaba de leer una maravillosa historia. Akane es una amante de las historias de amor después de todo. Sin embargo, hace mucho tiempo dejó de pensar que esas historias se le harían realidad.

Era ficción después de todo y como siempre, la ficción sirve para poder desprenderse de la torturadora realidad. Esa realidad en la que ella es una más en una lista de prometidas de un chico que no es capaz de decidir sobre ellas. Esa realidad en donde los hombres la siguen acosando o teniendo segundas intenciones cada vez que se acercan. No porque la quieran, si no porque piensa en una sola cosa. Esa realidad en donde ella a veces siente no pertenecer a ningún lado.

Akane jamás fue una chica delicada. Ella no era como su hermana Kasumi que derramaba miel con solo andar, con elegancia y pureza. Ella tampoco era como Nabiki, sensual y perspicaz, quien con una sola mirada te colocaba en tu sitio. Akane ante sus ojos solo era una tonta incapaz de hervir agua. Akane en su vida pocas cosas ha tenido. Akane quien se considera la persona menos perfecta de todas las personas, al costado de dos hermanas que la sobrepasan a montones. Cada una esplendida a su estilo. Y… que hablar de las demás chicas que Ranma tiene a sus pies.

Es por eso que a veces le gusta dejar de ser Akane, al menos por unos momentos. Le gusta viajar e imaginar que esta en otro sitio, que se aleja de la alterada Nerima y de sus constantes problemas. Se aleja de ese mundo en donde no sabe a quien contarle lo que siente, de todas las cosas que le gustaría decir de Ranma.

Ranma, para ella quien era alguien que llegó para poner su mundo de cabeza y simplemente perderla. A veces las historias de amor dejaban de funcionar como escudo para su corazón que siempre palpitaba cuando le tenia cerca, muy cerca. Ella quien utilizaba los libros para escapar, es quien se imaginaba en ciertas situaciones con él. Como si fueran ellos los protagonistas de esa historia, ¿y… lo eran? Era curioso para ella a veces pensarlo así, pero a la vez la hacía sentir más estúpida de lo que era.

Más que irreal le parecía perturbador imaginar a Ranma siendo un caballero. Bueno, no es que le desagradara escuchar algún cumplido salir de su bocota de vez en cuando. Algo que le indique que no esta mal estar enamorada de un idiota como él.

Pero… ¿Es que eran posibles esas historias de amor? No lo sabe, pero lo mas posible era que no. Akane no era una mujer delicada ni tampoco sensual ni mucho menos la mejor guerrera de esa historia. Oh, pero si que no era una excepción a la regla y eso era lo que más le molestaba. Porque, al igual que todas, no puede evitar estar completamente loca por él. Aunque lo intente y eso le molesta. Le molesta mucho.

Página, tras página. Debería dejar de pensar en ello de una vez.

—¿Akane? — le preguntó una voz curiosa a su costado.

Lo único que hizo la joven es fruncir el ceño, seguir con lo que hacia ignorando lo que fuera que siguiera pasando a fuera de ese mundo. Pero era imposible, desconsolador y estresante.

Suspira derrotada y se aleja.

—Oye, ¡Akane, te estoy hablando! ¿Es que estas molesta por algo? ¿Ahora que hice? — se siguió quejando y su voz retumbaba en su cabeza una y otra vez. "¿Ahora que hice?"

«Pues, meterte entre mi piel sin intenciones de jamás salir.»

Ni en otros mundos era capaz de alejarse de él y que conveniente sonaba eso.

Ojalá sí fueran los protagonistas.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

**No tengo idea de que género ponerle a esto, pero ahi esta bien. No es nada más que un pequeño escrito para poder calentar, porque necesito practicar más para poder escribir mejores cosas ****algún**** día. **


End file.
